


A Day with the Goryos

by Anonymous



Series: A New Dawn [4]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just an average day with Wataru, Yuuto and their son
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Series: A New Dawn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964038
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	A Day with the Goryos

**Author's Note:**

> Aka Yuuwata domestic fluff
> 
> Maybe it's because it's Yuuwata week, but I wanted to write these Bois being married and being dads.

As it was a habit cultivated over two decades, Wataru soon found himself waking up with the early morning rays streaming in through the window. Pulling himself up, he stretched his arms above his head with a groan, his gaze falling to the rest of the bed. 

Yuuto, as usual, lay splayed out on the bed, occupying a huge section as he snored softly. Wataru sighed as he saw that he was shirtless as always. While it would have been alright when it was just the two of them, now that there was a little one with them, Wataru worried it would be a bit inappropriate, and hence had been gently urging Yuuto to at least wear a tank if not a full shirt. But it seemed his husband was more than happy to ignore his worries and sleep half-naked.

However, judging by the way the boy never noticed, it didn't seem to bother him all that much. 

Wataru let a small smile pull at his lips as she saw the black haired boy had adopted a strange way of sleeping too. For not being blood related to them, the boy certainly imbibed a lot of their characteristics. 

Which was cute, until Wataru had to worry that one day the two of them would push him off the bed. 

For now, Wataru pulled the blanket off so he could go and freshen up in the bathroom. Once he had taken a shower and was fully dressed, he returned to the bedroom, gently shaking the little boy still curled into Yuuto awake. 

"Akira, it's time to wake up." 

He had to work at it a little longer since otherwise he simply wouldn't wake. Just another way by which the boy seemed to take after Yuuto. 

The boy's azure blues fluttered open and he gave a cute little yawn that made Wataru simply melt. "Good morning, young one," he said cheerfully. "Up and at 'em!" 

He picked up him up as he rubbed his tired eyes. Akira turned his head to see Yuuto still snoring away happily in dreamland. "Yu-kun still sleeping!" he told Wataru, pointing with his little hand. 

"He certainly is," Wataru laughed. "Your father's lazy, huh?" The boy nodded. "Well, how about we get you fresh and ready so that we can stick it to him later? We'll wake him up last." 

Akira nodded, snuggling into Wataru's chest, allowing the bassist to gently rub his back. "Alright, let's go then." 

Akira was quite obedient and willing at this time in the morning, as Wataru would find out, wordlessly allowing Wataru to undress him and place him in the bathtub. He played around in the shallow water, attracted to the bubbles as Wataru stepped away for a moment to arrange his towel and clothes for the day. 

With his son freshly bathed and dressed for the day, Wataru took him to the dining room, sitting him on the booster seat so he could see over, placing his glass of milk in front of him. "I'll go wake your father, so stay here and drink your milk, okay?" 

Upon Akira nod as the child grasped the cup with both his hands, Wataru went back to the bedroom. 

"Yu," he said, shaking the brown haired man. "It's morning. Time to get up." 

Yuuto mumbled something about a "dream festival" and simply turned over, hugging the pillow. _What the hell are you dreaming about?_ wondered Wataru as he continued to shake his husband awake. 

"Yu, we'll be late for practice." 

"Umph," Yuuto groaned. "There's...such a thing as fashionably late..." he murmured in his sleep, although Wataru noticed his pale blue eyes flicker open a couple of times. 

"Not when you're the one who insisted on getting there early so we could practice all day," Wataru pointed out. "Come on, Yu. Akira's already ready, and we'll be making him late for daycare." 

Yuuto held the pillow a little tighter. "Mph," he groaned. "Five more minutes." 

"You've had enough time to sleep," Wataru said. 

Yuuto reached out with his hand, grabbing Wataru's arm. He then slyly ran his hand down so he was entangling his fingers with the redhead's. "Why not join me?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Haha, no," Wataru was serious. "Now get up." 

"Hmph, fine." 

His husband now awake, Wataru returned to the dining room to attend to his son. Seeing that he was done with his milk, he then set about frying some eggs for all of them. He'd just set the dish of quick scrambled eggs in front of Akira when Yuuto strolled in, looking fresh out of the shower but still yawning widely. 

"Yu-kun!" Akira exclaimed upon seeing him, flailing the small fork in his hand. 

Yuuto grinned, instinctively reaching out and grabbing the child's hand. "Woah there," he chuckled. "Let's be more careful with utensils, shall we?" 

The boy nodded, returning to his meal as Yuuto slid into the chair next to him. 

"Finally woke up, I see," Wataru chuckled. 

"Thanks to you as always," Yuuto laughed. "I swear, if it weren't for you, I'd probably sleep for sixteen hours." 

"Which is why you have me," Wataru replied, placing a plate with eggs on it in front of him. "I got your breakfast ready." 

Yuuto's eyes almost filled with tears. "What would I do without you?" he wondered. 

"Who knows?" Wataru asked. "Now hurry up or we'll be late." 

With breakfast done, Yuuto and Wataru got Akira set up to go, and soon the family of three was out the door. 

They dropped by the daycare first, dropping Akira off, before heading to the studio. Upon meeting up with the rest of their band, they fell into their old ways, discussing lyrical arrangement and instrumental progression, repeating songs over and over until they were all satisfied. It was as if nothing had changed, as though twelve years hadn't passed, and that they were all the same enthusiastic college students with nothing but dreams.

* * *

With practice over, Yuuto and Wataru were the first to leave to go and pick Akira up. While Ren would generally accompany them, today she had wanted to stay behind and practice a bit more, and Rio had stayed back to give her company. 

Dinner had been provided by Rio, who insisted on cooking for the families even after they had all stopped living together after LRF. Especially with the two little ones in their midst, he was much more insistent on making at least one of their meals so that they would have more time to spend on caring for them. 

The meal Rio had made was delicious, and the table was energetic as Akira blabbered about all the fun he had with his friends that day, telling them about the games they played and the stories they had read. While he spoke, Wataru sat at his side, gently reminding him to eat when he would stop eating. 

Yuuto offered to do the dishes that night, as Wataru went to bring Akira up to bed. By the time he was done and had trudged back into the bedroom, Akira was in his pyjamas, excitedly chatting with Wataru. Yuuto laughed to himself before sliding into the bed. 

"Alright, Akira, what song do you want me to sing for you today?" he asked. 

Akira looked down, shaking his head a bit. "S-story," he said. 

"Oh, a story today, huh?" Yuuto asked enthusiastically. "What story do you want then? The story of the Battle of Goryoutaku?" He then raised his head to Wataru as a thought struck him. "Hey, should we take the kids to Hakodate one day?" he suggested. "It'll be fun, won't it, to show them where it all began, and I'm sure Master would love to meet them in person-"

"Yu," Wataru pointed out gently. "You're going off track." He gestured to the boy, who was watching the guitarist blabber on with big wide eyes. 

"Ah, sorry Akira," Yuuto sheepishly apologized. "So what story would you like to hear tonight?" 

Akira considered it for a moment. "T-that one," he said. 

"That one?" Yuuto asked.

"Haven't you heard it numerous times already?" Wataru sighed softly, still settling in anyway to listen. "Well, not that I can blame him. You always overhype the story anyway so it's no wonder he enjoys it." 

"When have I ever overhyped anything?" Yuuto protested. 

Akira sat up a little. "Please tell the story," he gently pleaded, and Yuuto set him back down against the pillow, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

"Alright," he said, all fired up. "It was supposed to be just another day in Hakodate, but in truth, it was a very special day, as fate would finally play her cards." 

"What happened?" Akira urged as Wataru laughed softly on the side. 

"That was the day Argonavis's voyage would finally begin, with the first passengers on board!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to read about how they met Akira, feel free to read my previous fic! It's a bit dark so you can always come back to this one to cleanse your soul hehe


End file.
